My Decision
by HAYDENpfan
Summary: This is what happened when Luke tried to get Annabeth to run away with him. One-shot. Just talking, pretty fluffy. This came to me in a dream, so I didn't get many details. Annabeth just thinks about her family, friends, and Percy. Pretty please R & R!


**This is a one-shot that came to me in a dream. Hope you like it!**

**~Hayden**

**Disclaimer - No, I'm not Mr. Awesome. I'm Miss. Cool.**

**_____________________________________**

Annabeth's P.O.V.

"Hey Annabeth," My Dad said, poking his head into my room. "We're going to the store to pick up some groceries. Do you want to come?"

"Nah," I said, swiveling my desk chair away from my laptop to face my dad. "This laptop has so many ideas. I want to keep looking. Could you bring me back a Hershey bar, though?"

Dad winked and said, "Sure," then shut my door. I sighed and turned back to my laptop and put my headphones back in. After scrolling through some half-finished equations, the song I was listening to ended, and I heard a car pull into the driveway. I lifted my white curtains to see a sleek black Mercedes with tinted windows.

I got up and went downstairs. As soon as my foot landed on the floor, somone started knocking on my back door. So I went back and opened the door to see...Luke.

I tried slamming the door in his face, but he managed to stop it an inch before I could lock it.

"Go away!" I shouted, struggling against the door.

"Annabeth, white flag of truce! Just give me five minutes to explain!" Luke sounded desperate.

"No! I've given you three years to explain! Go away!"

"We're going to look stupid to your neighbors!"

"You _are _stupid!"

Luke then pushed with new stength and the door thrust open, knocking me back a step. Luke jumped in and shut the door behind him, then innocently put his hands in the air.

I tried to knock him back, but he just grabbed my arms and held them still. No matter how much I struggled, he was still stronger then me.

"Let go!" I said.

"Do you promise to give me five minutes? Please?"

"I don't know. Do you promise to quit the titan army?"

"Possibly."

I stopped and stared at Luke with wide eyes. "Excuse me?"

"Will you give me time to explain?"

My knife was in my back pocket, but Luke had my arms. If he let go, I could get it. But until then, Luke had the bigger hand.

I breathed deeply through my nose and glared at him, but said, "Fine."

"Okay," Luke let go of my arms slowly, watching my every move. He was tense enough to know when I would get my knife, so I decided to wait until he wasn't paying attention.

"Five minutes. Go."

Luke seemed to struggle for the words. "Okay, when I started this whole thing, I didn't expect it to go this far. I thought that Kronos would give me revenge on the gods, not the half-bloods. I wanted my dad to notice who I was. I didn't want people like Lee and Castor to die."

"You heard about that, then?" I asked coldly.

"Yes, and I'm sorry, I really am. But Annabeth, Kronos...he wants to use me."

"No way!" I said, faking surprise. "Really? I had no idea! Its not like everyone at camp has been trying to tell you that for...oh...four years."

"No, Annabeth, you don't understand. He wants to use my body so he can fight. Only until his body is ready, though."

"But..." I was at a loss for words. "But if he does, then he'll be unstoppable..."

"Exactly. Annabeth, I don't want him to use me. I don't want this anymore. So I came here to ask you something."

I shook my head fiercly. "I can't help you Luke. You have to make that decision."

"No," Luke said. "Not that. You're not understanding. I want you to come with me."

"What?!" I screeched. He wanted me to come with him when Kronos wanted to use him? "Where?"

"Anywhere."

"Now you're just being stupid."

Luke sighed. "You know, for a daughter of Athena, you're being really slow today. I want to run away. And I want you to come with me."

"What?" I asked, my head spinning. A few years ago I would have jumped at the offer. It would have been yes, no doubt. But there were my friends. There was my family. And there was Percy.

"Please," Luke begged. "You're the only person I trust."

I looked at Luke. His hair was duller, and he looked paler. His eyes looked desperate, but there was something else there to. Luke was scared.

I opened my mouth, but nothing came out. I was at a loss for words. I mean, this was the guy that had been my big brother for the first few years of my half-blood life. I couldn't remember how many times he'd saved me. Like the time when Thalia and Luke were in a store stealing food, and I was outside. A policeman, who turned out to be a monster, had run me off into a forest and tried to kill me. When I was about to die, Luke had appeared out of no where, jumping in front of me and killing the monster. He wouldn't let go of my hand for the rest of the day.

But then again, this guy had made me hold up the sky. And who had come to save me then? Percy, Grover, and Thalia. Who went on a quest with me last year when I was scared? Percy and Grover. Who had I kissed when I thought he would die? Percy. And I couldn't leave them.

"No," I said.

Luke's face seemed to fall. "Why?" he asked.

"You've stabbed me in the back to many times before, Luke. And I've got friends I can't leave. Friends I can't live without. I'm sorry Luke, but no."

Luke seemed to get mad at that. "So I'm not a friend anymore? You can live without me?!"

I got mad too. "What, did you think being a traitor qualified as some kind of friend? I don't need you."

"Well, since you hate me so much, you might as well fight me right here! This'll be the last chance you'll get."

"I won't fight you Luke," I growled.

"Kronos is using me like a stepping stone, Annabeth. He needs me to cross the river, but as soon as he's across, I'm nothing to him."

"That's your own fault. You _let _him use you."

Luke shook his head as if he was disgusted, and stepped back. "After all we've been through together Annabeth, I thought I could trust you. But I was obviously wrong. I'll see you in battle."

And he left without another word.


End file.
